Talk:Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) operations personnel
Bridge crewwoman She is seated at the science station. When the Talosians scan the computer records, Tyler pushes her aside and takes over the library computer station. In scenes deleted from the final cut, this extra can be seen walking in front of the main viewer and seated at the science station as Spock relays information about the Talos stargroup. The images are found here, towards the middle of the page It appears that she has no braid at her wrist. --GNDN 15:32, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :i have to point out, this isnt the science station as we are familiar with it from TOS.. this is the station next to spock's regular seat. look at this shot: 20&pos 57}} -- the image is taken from the front part of the bridge. Spocks station would be just past Garrison's elbow. -- Captain M.K.B. 15:46, 19 September 2006 (UTC) Agreed, but given that this is the area where the LCARS console is located, as well the place where Spock gets the Talos information from (compare the screencaps at the site cited above), I think it's fair to say that she was working at the science station. I mean, things can change in 13 years, right? --GNDN 16:01, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :I still think its more of an assumption than a given for us to state that though -- after all, shouldn't every bridge station have some sort of computer interface? this is why i put a note in that states that the console was never referred to with any other name. all we know about it is that it ties into the ship's computer, which is fairly unremarkable -- even though Spock's station later performed that function the rest of the time, how do we know this station wasn't a separate entity? -- Captain M.K.B. 16:18, 19 September 2006 (UTC) Circumstantial evidence is evidence based on a series of inferences leading to a natural or logical conclusion. First, the 20&pos 55|console}} I referred to is unique to the science station. The device, which prints out the hard copy of the transmission in "The Cage," is the 24&pos 151|same one}} seen in front of Spock from "Where No Man Has Gone Before" and 80&pos 432|throughout the run of the series}}). Second, Spock (wearing science blue), uses this station to gather information for Captain Pike. Finally, when the Talosians begin their scan, Tyler shouts "The computers!" and leaps to this station, taking over the device referrenced above. Not everything in Star Trek is spelled out, but when the on-screen evidence supports a logical conclusion, I believe its inclusion is warranted. In fact, I am thinking about adding a "2254" paragraph to the science station page. --GNDN 16:39, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :But drawing conclusions like that isn't really in our mandate here at MA, is it? Just because two computers have a printer doesn't mean they serve the same purpose... I think calling this a "science station" should be disallowed except in background notes -- it could just as likely be the computer terminal and we would be doing a disservice to the science station next to it by calling them both one and the same, based on an assumption. -- Captain M.K.B. 16:44, 19 September 2006 (UTC) Captain M.K.B. --Please look at the notes I left on your talk page, and feel free to respond by email. I think this is a fruitful discussion, but it may be getting beyond the scope of this article.--GNDN 16:52, 19 September 2006 (UTC) David Gerrold as the armed lieutenant It is painfully obvious to me that Gerrold was playing a security guard. Not because of the phaser (although that is a dead giveaway), but because of the trademark belt he is wearing. The belt often made them look as though their pants were up high. It was the standard issue black security belt all the security officers wore in season two and three of TOS. Any objections to me changing the role to Security Officer Lieutenant? --AC84 04:51, 23 September 2006. :Yes, since it wasn't said that that belt could only be worn by security guards. -- Captain M.K.B. 17:35, 23 September 2006 (UTC) :Apparently my statement of the obvious was not taken under advisement -- the Gerrold character is now listed as a security lieutenant, with the citation/explanation stating that the belt was worn by security personnel only. :However, the fault is that it wasn't -- Scotty wore a phaser belt (in Spock's Brain), but he's an engineer, not a security guard. I realize that facts presented by me are usually rejected on this wiki because of personal bias against me, but this is still as elementary as it was in 2006. -- Captain MKB 00:11, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Seriously Mike -- keep the personal bias accusations out of things. There's no need to bring that up at all and to have a martyr complex here. In terms of the change to the article, it was done some time back, and nobody's changed it otherwise. -- sulfur 00:16, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :If I decide to change it, then, I guess I won't have to prepare myself for a personal attack against me. You are the bearer of good news. -- Captain MKB 01:07, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::The big question is... besides the Scotty incident, is there any situation where a redshirt wearing that belt is not a security officer? What were you suggesting that we call him instead of what he is now, or would it be simply changing the note to suggest that he is likely a security officer because the belt was usually worn by them, but there is no confirmation? That might be the better option here. -- sulfur 01:13, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :We can find the original note from the article history -- it was probably along the lines of "operations division lieutenant - possibly a security officer due to his sidearm" etc., but was later changed to "Since he carried a phaser on a standard issue black security belt, he was a security officer." which seems to be kind of pedantic (and a dig against my comment here on the page). -- Captain MKB 14:09, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Engineer #7? Who was this and what did he do? (besides being "on the Enterprise", that is) --LauraCC (talk) 21:19, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :Dunno. We do know that he was portrayed by someone and was in the credits. But it's not entirely clear WHO he actually is. -- sulfur (talk) 21:31, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :: I've linked it to the engineer who assisted Scotty and noted that it may be the actor credited, because if it's not the actor, the character is still the only engineer who specifically fits the requirements laid out in the title of this page, who appeared in the episode. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 17:36, December 18, 2017 (UTC)